Breathless
by JAJL820
Summary: This is inspired by the song breathless by Dan Wilson, and takes place after Azkaban. Sirius is feeling bad, and so is Remus, but it no sad ending, don't worry! PLEASE REVIEW!


"_I'm hunting shadows in the dark  
In steaming jungles of the world  
Either to kill or to be killed  
By creatures never named or heard."_

"Why can't I come along?" Sirius Black growled in annoyance, Remus couldn't really blame him for that.

"Because Sirius, it's not safe."

"Oh, oh I get it, so you'll let Harry go, a bloody thirteen year old but not an old man, who has no value what so ever in life." He gave a bitter laugh that stung his old friend's ears.

"Alright, first of all, you said 'you'll let Harry go' It's not me Sirius, all I'm doing is following the orders I'm given. Second of all, Harry isn't going on this particular mission, just me and Moody, and third, you have value you dense son of a bitch." He said the last part with anger, which Remus rarely showed.

"Really, yeah? Is that so? What value do I have right now, huh? Sitting around doing absolutely nothing."

"You don't have to do anything you fool! You're here! You've done enough!" His voice broke to a rasp, as his cheeks were moistened with tears.

_"I'm lifting wishes to the stars  
Their gleaming satellites of time  
Orbiting circles overhead  
To futures when your love is mine"_

"How did that help?" He rolled his eyes. He had hated himself lately, and that made him hate himself even more. Sirius Black: A Marauder, popular in school, fantastic wizard, the only sane Black, a trusty loyal friend, an amazing godfather, Extremely attractive even when he's just runaway from Azkaban and is hairy and too thin, and the best lover Remus could ever ask for. That same Sirius Black hated himself.

"Are you aware Sirius, that you're Harry's only actual family? Do you even know how much you mean to that boy?"

"I love him." His voice quiet.

"Fuck Sirius, when I saw you-oh, god- when I saw you alive, I...Sirius, Padfoot? Did you forget?"

"_But you were always pretty reckless with your love  
Come with the sun and getting restless when it's gone  
And when you go you leave me breathless and alone  
You leave me breathless when you close the door  
It feels just like you took the air out of the room with you_"

"Forget what, Moony?" Sirius whispered, and Remus couldn't help but to give a weak smirk at his old name.

"Did you forget about…about me?"

"What about you Moony?" Sirius stepped closer to Remus. Remus hadn't changed; he was still just as smart, just as brave, and just as fucking beautiful as he'd been twelve years ago. Gold eyes met grey in a silent plea.

"Did you forget that I loved you?" He breathed after a long pause. "I thought of you every goddamn day."

"No, no god. I didn't forget us." Sirius said in astonishment, and disbelief. "Did you forget that I loved you just as much?"

"No, but sometimes I think you have."

"_Your voice is echoing again  
Through catacombs inside my mind  
And I've been dreaming of revenge  
To make you love me more than even you can try"_

Remus was right, and that's all Sirius needed to know. Remus was the only thing he had to hold on to. Sirius took the man's face in his hands and crushed their lips together. It would have been an awkward kiss if they both hadn't been so out of it for the past twelve years, to them this kiss was perfect. When Sirius pulled away he said, "I love you Moony, and I've never stopped" while smearing Remus' tears with his thumbs. Remus could hardly breathe.

"_All words converge to where you are  
And if I follow I will surely find  
The horses gone the fire still warm  
And you've moved on an hour before  
You like to keep me just one step behind_"

"I love you, never stopped, never will." Remus kissed him again, this time softer, and giving attention to the insides of each other's mouths. "I have to go Pads."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You're mine." He mumbled, his head nestled in the other's neck. Remus giggled.

"That I am, but I still have to go." With a few more kisses, he walked out the door.

"_Yeah you were always pretty reckless with your love  
Come with the sun and getting restless when it's gone  
And when you go you leave me breathless and alone  
You leave me breathless when you close the door  
It feels just like you took the air out of the room with you"_


End file.
